Lemon Squeletons
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Divers lemons sur différent parings concernant nos squelettes préférés ;D Cette fictions prend en compte tout les univers du jeu ! (Undertale, UnderFell, UnderSwap ect...) Premier chapitre : US Sans x US Papyrus !


J'ai kiffé écrire ça , donc j'espère que vous kifferez lire ;D  
Bon, par contre c'est peut être un peu court, désolé...

ATTENTION ! Ceci est un LEMON xD

Et n'hésitez pas à me signalez les fautes ;D

Et eu... désolé mais j'ai plus l'habitude de lire des lemon que d'en écrire, donc bon, vous attendez pas à de la grande qualité quoi...

* * *

Papyrus attrapa son frère et le tira contre lui, sur le lit. Avec un sourire amusé, il enfouie son visage dans le cou du cadet et souffla sur ses vertèbres.

"P... Papy .. ! Couina Sans.  
-Oui ? Répondit l'ainé.  
-Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Il couina pour la seconde fois : la main droite de son frère venait de glisser sous son t-shirt, commençant à caresser une de ses côtes.  
Son respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'il déglutissait, appréhendant la suite.

"P.. Papy... Arrête.. Dit-il."

Il n'avait aucune crédibilité. Papyrus rit doucement, puis glissa sa main gauche sur sa joue.

"Tu es adorable... Susurra-t-il."

Sans frissonna. La main sous son t-shirt continuait ses caresses tandis que l'autre avait glisser vers sa bouche. Le petit bleu, tremblant, ne dit plus un mot, son rythme cardiaque ayant accélérer.

"Eh, Bro... Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna gentiment l'ainé."

Le plus jeune hocha négativement la tête. Il eu un nouveau frisson lorsqu'il sentit la main sous son t-shirt se rapprocher de son âme, mais resta encore silencieux.  
Son frère lui souffla une seconde fois dans le cou. Sans serra les dents. Le sourire du plus âgé s'agrandit... et il le lécha.

"Qu.. ?! Hoqueta le cadet."

Il avait ouvert la bouche. Papyrus en profita, glissant immédiatement trois doigts à l'intérieur. Son frère sentit son âme manquer un battement.  
Les doigts de l'ainé ne tardèrent pas à bouger, caressant avec douceur son palais. Un bruit étouffé échappa à Sans qui serra fortement les draps du lit.

"Tu es vraiment mignon... lui murmura le plus âgé."

Alors que les doigts continuaient de jouer avec sa bouche, le cadet sentit son âme se faire prendre en main. Il hoqueta une nouvelle fois, se cambrant sous la surprise.  
La langue de son frère revint torturer ses vertèbres tandis que sa main droite malaxait son pauvre petit cœur bleu, le faisant frémir d'excitation.

"P.. Papy... articula difficilement le plus petit."

Les doigts de Papyrus attrapèrent sa langue puis la caressèrent avec tendresse. Sans se sentit de plus en plus chaud, ses pensées devenant incohérentes. Il était perdu, partagé entre trop de sensations.  
L'ainé remonta une de ses jambes entre celles de son cadet. Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement étouffer, sentant le genoux de son frère contre son anatomie -qui était apparut suite à son excitation.

"Tu aimes ça, hein ? Souffla le fumeur sur un ton amusé."

Il frotta son genoux contre son entre jambe, faisant à nouveau gémir le plus petit. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, avait maintenant la vue troublée ainsi que le souffle court. Son âme pulsait de plus en plus vite entre les doigts de son frère.  
Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça jusqu'à maintenant...

"Sans... Gémit subitement l'ainé tout en bougeant un peu plus vite sa jambe."

Papyrus ne faisait que le toucher mais semblait dans le même état que lui.  
Brûlant, lâchant des couinements étranges, le cadet se mit à suçoter les doigts qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa bouche. L'ainé frissonna.  
Les deux squelettes avaient le regard fiévreux. La température de la pièce avait augmenter. Le plus âgé retira la main sous le t-shirt de son frère, mais ne lâcha cependant pas son âme.  
Sans lui jeta un coup d'œil, une appréhension soudaine l'ayant envahit. Rien qu'à l'idée ce ce qu'allait faire Papyrus, il se sentait déjà plus excité.

L'ainé passa sa langue sur le cœur bleuté avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Le cadet poussa un cri, jetant sa tête en arrière tout en resserrant sa prise sur les draps :

"PAPY !"

Le fumeur eu un sourire satisfait. Il garda l'âme en bouche, la suçotant et la torturant avec sa langue, tout en reprenant ses frottements avec sa jambe.  
Sans, dont les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, ne parvenaient plus à contenir ses gémissements qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

"P.. Papy ! Papy ! Cria-t-il."

Il le sentait. Il était de plus en plus bizarre. Trop de sensations et d'émotions l'assaillaient ! Il gémit encore, bien plus fortement que les autres fois,...et se libéra totalement, trempant son pantalon et celui de Papyrus.

Le silence revint. Les deux frères ne bougèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant plus ou moins leurs esprits.

Le plus âgé remit à sa place l'âme de son cadet avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ensuite, il l'allongea sur le lit et se leva :

"Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer. Dit-il."

Mais Sans ne l'écoutait plus, s'étant déjà endormit.

Papyrus sourit avec tendresse. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il grimaça, baissant les yeux vers son entre jambe complètement éveillée. Il soupira : il allait devoir s'occuper de ça...

* * *

Alors... Oui, les squelettes ont une anatomie ! Une.. une anatomie magique qui apparait quand ils sont excités ! Voilà ! C'est tout !

Comment ça, c'est pas réel ? Putain les gens ! On parle de squelette qui parlent, mangent, boivent et qui sont amis avec une femme-poisson, un robot, un dinosaure et un fantôme ! A ce stade, tout est possible ! o


End file.
